Hurricane OO
by KK and BK
Summary: evilness everywhere... OO This picture brought to you by KK and BK - Joint fics(C) OO


KK: Evil lerks under the...  
  
Penguin Slide...? O_______________O  
  
BK: sure... O_O  
  
Yugi: ^__^ *eats chocolate*  
  
KK: O_O!! MINE!! *tackles Yugi and steals chocolate*  
  
Yugi: X____X *is tackled*  
  
Chocolate: *is stolen and eaten by KK* X____X  
  
BK: youll have to excuse me while I redeem a safe distance.  
  
KK: what the hell??  
  
BK: *inches away*  
  
KK: oh ^^;  
  
BK: ROOOLLLLLL THE HURRICANE FANFIC O_O!!  
  
3  
  
2  
  
BK: WAITTT! we're using Japanese names ^_^;; roll the fic!!!  
  
3  
  
KK: Hi!!! O________O keep going ^^'  
  
2  
  
1  
  
*blip*  
  
~~*~~  
  
Seto's boat... er... Yaught: *waits*  
  
All but KK: *are on*  
  
Seto: *launches*  
  
KK: *jumps on*  
  
Bo- Yaught: NOoooo *sinks*  
  
Seto: TO THE LIFE RAFTS!!!  
  
Yaught: *un sinks*  
  
Seto: or not...  
  
BK: O_O *is mortally afraid of sailing* ill be inside.. *hugs wall, fearing someone will push him into sea, most likely Bakura*  
  
Ryou: ill join you ^_^  
  
BK: O_O okay... O_O  
  
KK: *hits Seto over head* lemme drive!! ^_^  
  
Seto: @_@ okay, JUST STOP HITTING ME!!! T_T  
  
KK: *whaps Seto* fine U.U  
  
Seto: X_X *is knocked out*  
  
BK: O_O *sits in overly decorated sitting room*  
  
Ryou: *makes.. stuff... in kitchen-thingy O_O*  
  
BK: *is afraid something bad will happen*  
  
Bakura: *isnt* IN YOU FACE!!!!  
  
BK: IN MY FACE, IN MY FACE!!!! *claps hands all chibi-like*  
  
Mokuba: *eats pie*  
  
Anzu: *eats creme puffs*  
  
Angel: *eats Philidalphea creme cheese*  
  
Seto: *wakes*  
  
BK: GAH!! THE EVIL THAT IS SETO IS ALIVE!!!! *hits on head with penguin slide several times* O_O  
  
Seto: X_x *is knocked out again... possibly for the whole fanfiction*  
  
KK: *drives off to some unknown area O_O* ^_________^  
  
BK: O_O! this isnt Massacheutsetts anymore... -___-'  
  
Yami: no, its the ocean!!! [insert pun bashing here]  
  
BK: arg!! *hits Yami with a mallet*  
  
Yami: O_O! *has a bump, like Foghorn Leghorn*  
  
Wind: *picks up*  
  
Ryou: *makes more... stuff... O_O!*  
  
KK: uh-oh looks like a fritajudhas is loose O_O  
  
Yugi: KK you have NO idea what your doing??  
  
KK: excuse me is this the train to Chatanooga?? CHOOO CHOOO O_O  
  
Yugi: hey!! wheres my 1,000,000,000,000,000,000 chocolate bar collection??  
  
KK: *whistles innocently*  
  
Yugi: O_O!  
  
Anzu: *starts talking gibberish about friendship*  
  
Malik (who has been unusually quiet): GAH!! *throws Anzu overboard*  
  
Anzu: *gets eaten by Krill*  
  
All but Marik: sad *shakes head*  
  
Marik: sad *nodds head*  
  
All but Marik: O_o??  
  
KK: BOOGAH!  
  
BK: O_O  
  
Gravestone: KK - SHE NEVER DID SQUAT!!  
  
KK: what the hell? where'd that come from?  
  
BK: outta the blue [insert pun groan]  
  
Bakura: O_O!! INCOMING!! *dives into water and gets eaten by a clownfish*  
  
Butterfly: *lands on railing*  
  
KK: wow them fish  
  
Ryou: have  
  
BK: nasty  
  
Yami: tempers ^_^  
  
Yugi: wow weird O_O  
  
Seto: *regain consiosness* O_O!! DONT EAT ME!!!  
  
KK: O_O stupid Coleman *hits Seto*  
  
Seto: why me O_O *becomes knocked out*  
  
BK: KK that was over a week ago O_O  
  
KK: so? O_O *whaps Yugi for no apparent reason*  
  
Yugi: heyyyy T______T  
  
Ryou: *eats... his... stuff... O_O*  
  
Yami: what IS that stuff?  
  
Ryou: thingamajig O_O  
  
Yami: ^_^ *steals a glassfull*  
  
Ryou: O_O!! *chuggs whats left*  
  
Stuff: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *dies*  
  
All: O___________________O  
  
Yami and Ryou: *spit out Stuff* @_____@  
  
BK and KK: Southern Bells.... *in singing voices*  
  
~~*~~  
  
BK: and thats the end.  
  
Readers: yay!  
  
BK: of the first chapter O_O!  
  
Reader: damn!!  
  
KK: must be the 27384933 day of the 5950437 month of the 590493096-7-293279678 year. my socks told me so.  
  
Readers: arg *sweatdrop* not again...  
  
KK: if you reveiw you get a cookie!! (::)---- Coookies!!! O_O MINE!! (:. --------- partly eaten coookie O_O (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) O_O lotsa cookies  
  
___________  
  
| |  
  
| |  
  
| (::) | ----------- Cookie Jar ^_^  
  
| COOKIES |  
  
|__________|  
  
BK: right! REVEIW OR WELL THROW..... KK INTO THE WATER TO GET EATEN BY A POD O_O  
  
Readers: ok  
  
KK: heyy... O_O  
  
BK: fine well throw Yugi in -_-  
  
Yugi: *agasp* REVIEW O_O why me *hides*  
  
BK: ^___^ 


End file.
